The Mutual Path
Summary Sasuke wonders about his proficiency with the Chidori. He considers asking Fugaku, but he tells him he's busy. Itachi invites Sasuke to participate in a discussion with their father. Fugaku questions Itachi, who reports he believes Minato's efforts in changing the way the Uchiha are treated are sincere. Itachi adds that for it to happen, the Uchiha must change as well, meeting them in the middle. Sasuke is appalled by Itachi's comment, but is cut off by Fugaku, who is certain Itachi came to that conclusion after careful consideration, and considers finding common ground a good decision. Sasuke resents Fugaku always siding with Itachi. Itachi reveals the Uchiha have been chosen for a long term mission that would keep some of them away. Fugaku's support for Itachi taking on the mission angers Sasuke, who channels his frustration into his Chidori training. Sakura brings him food, but an enraged Sasuke tosses it aside, causing Naruto to request him to apologise. Sasuke further antagonises Naruto, and the two begin fighting, despite Sakura's attempts to defuse the situation. Minato intervenes just as they are about to clash Chidori and Rasengan. Minato is taken aback by Sasuke's anger, which only grows stronger when he sees the destruction caused by Naruto's Rasengan is much greater than what he has achieved with the Chidori. Minato asks Naruto why he used the Rasengan against Sasuke, and Naruto explains Sasuke's constant refusal in acknowledging him, vowing to make it happen someday. Sasuke and Fugaku talk, and Sasuke decides to no longer expect anything from his father, and asks something from him. Sasuke requests to be taken off Team 7, is transferred to the Konoha Military Police Force, and leaves to shadow other Uchiha on their long term mission. Jiraiya makes Naruto realise that Sasuke's request means that in some way, he is aware of Naruto's strength. Jiraiya intends to leave to find out more about Orochimaru, and Naruto suggests going with him to train. With Team 7 split up, Sakura takes up the opportunity, and requests to be trained by Tsunade, unwilling to lag behind Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade accepts her request. On the move, Shisui questions Sasuke's resolve in joining the mission, when everyone else is ranked above him. Sasuke explains his motivation. Kushina, Minato, Sakura, and Team 10 go see Naruto and Jiraiya off. Orochimaru and Danzō meet up, and discuss who is to blame for the failure of the plan involving Hizashi, that was supposed to take out a large amount of pro-Minato shinobi. Danzō is to select a future vessel for Orochimaru. Three years go by, during which Naruto trains with Jiraiya and learns senjutsu, Sasuke trains with Shisui and further develops the Chidori, and Sakura trains with Tsunade to learn the Strength of a Hundred Technique. Upon his return to the village, Fugaku learns from the reports Sasuke became second only to Shisui, and when Sasuke declares he will also surpass Itachi, he promotes him in the Konoha Military Police Force, to see if Sasuke can back his claims up with action. Sasuke accepts, and leaves, angrily remembering the day he left Konoha. Credits pt-br:Naruto Shippūden - Episódio 442: O Caminho de Cada Um es:Caminos Mutuos